mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Pummel
Description The body of the Pummel closely resembles that of a shark that has evolved to have arms and legs. It has two tongues with balled ends and a large plant membrane in its mouth, and gills and a dorsal fin, similar to that of a shark. Its body is colored cyan while its tongues are purple. it has a plant membrane over it's mouth to show it's plant elemental, it has gills, a fin, and breathes water, as well as is blue to show the water element, and because of it's earth element it is closely in tune with earth When this monster is idle, it stays in tempo by swinging its hands in the air and moving its tounges. Song Audio sample: The Pummel Monster's contribution to an Island's song is a percussive bass drum sound. The Monster's two tongues end in calloused orbs that resemble the mallets on kick drum beaters, which it uses to strike the plant membrane stretched across their open mouths. On Tribal Island, the Pummel smacks its membrane at an extremely fast pace. Breeding The Pummel can be bred using monsters that combine to provide all the elements of Plant, Earth, and Water. Possible combinations: * + Potbelly and Fwog * + Noggin and Oaktopus * + Toe Jammer and Shrubb Because Potbelly and Fwog take much less time to hatch than both Oaktopus and Shrubb, the first combination will provide more breeding opportunities in the same time period (on average). Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins earned per minute, as well as the maximum coins earned. The food per level is the same for all three element monsters and can be found in this article. Likes Every monster has different things that they like. For every unique object that they like that's placed near the monster, the monster's happiness will increase by 25% (in other words, placing two of the same liked item near a monster will still only increase happiness by 25%). See the Likes page to view a complete list of all monsters' likes. Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. The income below is for level 15: Name Origin *The name "Pummel" may come from the verb "to pummel", due to the fact that the monster hits its plant membrane with its purple appendages to produce its contribution to an island's song. The word "pummel" means to strike repeatedly with the fists. Rare Version Main Article: Rare Monsters Rares are special versions of monsters that are only available to buy and breed on weekends. Each weekend a different rare is available to buy or breed. The breeding combination is the same as a regular monster, but the breeding time is longer, the "likes" are different, and the earning rates are higher. They are not yet available in the Windows version of the game. Find out more about the rare version of the on the Rare Pummel page. Notes * The Pummel in the advertisement of My Singing Monsters was dark blue before the release of the game. ** The baby Pummel in Dawn of Fire is reference to this, being dark blue as well. * The monster has some resemblance to the concept Maw. * It is unknown that how the Pummel's two tongues pierce through the membrane even though it's completely sealed to its mouth. Category:Monsters Category:Plant Category:Earth Category:Water Category:Triple Element Monsters Category:Plant Island Category:Water Island Category:Gold Island